To Become A Mother
by MrsDuckyFuzzles
Summary: Iz and Jabby were saved from thier deaths in their world by the sacrifice of her husband and sister-in-law. Now they must learn to live with her carrying Edwards child in this new world without them. Where or to who will this new world take them? REDOING
1. Enough For Two

**ANOTHER ONE? SRSLY PHILLIPA? Yes seriously guys XD **

**Just a little thing to some story deleting forums out there. Don't you DARE attack my fanfictions, because believe me, I will no got down without a fight. Good shall triumph.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but this lil ficcy here is XD ****  
****

* * *

**

**Enough For Two**

**Iz P.O.V**

"Jacob!" I screamed as they lunged for the giant leopard that was my best friend. Before I even registered my move I was tearing them off of him. He sprang back into action and removed the last two himself, growling ferociously as we fell back in line with one another, guarding each-others flanks.

"Iz what do you think you're doing?! I said stay behind me!" Edward pulled me behind him in a protective stance. _Oh great, now daddy's annoyed at us. What else were we supposed to do huh baby? Let uncle Jabby get mauled to death? _I spoke, cradling my bump protectively with both my hands, quickly moving my hand back into a claw in-front of me in defense of my bump. My wedding dress wasn't making moving any easier, but I had no choice but to keep up my defenses unless I wanted to lose my child. _Nothing could take my child from me -I'd never let it. Nothing is stronger than a mother._

"JUST HAND HER OVER!" The black and lithe demons screeched together in unison, their minds connected to their cause -my death.

"Over my dead body!" Edward growled loudly as we backed up furiously fast into the forest. One got past him and I caught it in the air, tearing its throat out and throwing it as far as I could muster the strength for. It wasn't very far considering the amount of energy I had used so far in the day. Suddenly Mary was at my side from out of nowhere, running too fast for even my eyes to join in the battle, flanking my exposed right that Edward had been struggling to cover.

"Thank god Mary! Get her out of here!" He spoke to my sister-in-law as we were continuously pushed further into the forest. I knew why Edward was pushing back. There were more of them further into the forest, making their way closer. _Was this how it had to end? Must my husband and brother die to protect my unborn child? The last two Masens to perish for my inability to protect myself? _I had never asked for their protection, but that held no power over them giving it. It's in Edwards nature to protect me, and now that I'm carrying his child he wasn't letting me further than two feet from his reach.

"I've only got enough for two." She said in annoyance and pain as my heart fell. We had pined all of our hopes on Mary finding enough to take us all somewhere new. We all knew it was a risk and that there were no guarantees, but we had no substitute plan. Two of us would be left behind to face these demons alone. If I let Mary do this I would be losing a brother and sister. Edward would be leaving his only family before he met me. _I couldn't ask that of him_.

"Jacob, watch over her." I froze at Edwards sudden order and my eyes flew wide in realisation of his words.

"No." I whispered in denial. He didn't turn to face me, acting like he hadn't heard me. "Dammit Edward; No!" I shouted in protest as Edward continued to fight, Jacob transforming back and coming at me from behind to restrain me and make the connection needed. I looked to him for some reason, but he just nodded at my husband. I looked back to him in fear and longing. "Please, Edward!" I shouted, tears falling from my face freely, trying to push away from Jacob to get to him. My life depended on it. I couldn't lose him and survive.

"Isabella, I love you." He choked out as he pushed three back, quickly turning to look at me, still tensed and in a defensive stance, turning his back on the enemy to say goodbye.

"NO!" I screamed as a single tear of pain and loss fell down his face, before Mary placed the purple stones in Jacobs hand. Everything brightened quickly as the stones glowed into a thick mist where I was losing sight of Edward. I pushed myself to the ground in attempt to hold onto the earth to keep me with him, but it was too late. The light suddenly switched to the same forest, but in a different world. I looked at the spot where Edwards eyes had been, traumatised and petrified that everything had really just happened. _It has to be a dream. This must be me having wedding jitters in my sleep. We're not even married yet. I'm still asleep in my bed gathering my energy for the big day_. _Please, _please_ let me be dreaming._

I closed my eyes wishing, but opened them to find the same empty scene before me. I broke down completely then, howling in my pain and agony. "NO!" A wolfs howl trailed onto the end of my own, alerting me to its proximity. My eyes searched frantically for Jacob to keep stop my hyperventilating, needing some sense of reality to ground me from going insane. "Jacob?! Jacob!" I screamed out to him desperately as soon as I realised he wasn't with me. The move had dropped him somewhere else. I stood and ran as fast as I could, which wasn't particularly fast as I stumbled, clawing at the ground before me to get back on my feet to try and catch his scent. I saw his blurring figure ahead of me as he ran to me. He crashed to me within seconds, holding me as I collapsed to the ground in a hug to keep my shattering heart from falling apart completely.

"Jacob we have to go back!" I whimpered and sobbed uncontrollably as he held me tighter.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." He told me, voice thick with emotion as my dead arms cradled my stomach for dear life like I would lose the one remaining piece of Edwards that I had. He held me together as much as he could, but I pushed him back to get up and get back to the stones.

"We n-need to... to f-find the s-s-stones..." I stood painfully as he moved his hands to my forarms to keep my lulling body upright.

"Iz, we need to go find you somewhere to rest." I looked up at him like a lost child, denying the facts. His eyes showed pure sorrow and pity.

"No... I need t-to... find... h-hi-" I was pulling away from him and making my way slowly back to the spot where I had landed, but he was having none of it.

"Iz, he's gone! I'm sorry... they're all gone." He looked seconds from breaking down too.

"No! Take me back! Take me back!" I groaned and sobbed at him until I fell to the ground, unable to take the emotional train that had just hit me with such an excruciating impact. He held me up and tried to shush my sobs.

"It's my wedding day!" I sobbed painfully into his chest, clawing at the ground, begging for it to take me back and save the love of my life. "What are we going to do?" I whispered, tears rolling down my face, dripping off of my nose to splash on the dry dirt beneath us.

"I'm going to look after you. You're not alone." He told me surely as he lifted my face to look into his eyes. "I promise you. I'm going to look after you."

"I love you Jabby. I don't know what I'd do if I was here alone." He enveloped me in another hug, weary of my small bump again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my sister Iz. We're going to get through this." He said convincingly with great emotion, his own tears falling. "We have to get you some blood. Keep up your strength." I nodded as he helped me to my feet. I couldn' t let my breakdown effect the development of my child. _We can get through this baby. The Masen name shall live on, even if we are in another world. _

As Jacob carried me bridal style towards where traffic could be heard to get me the blood my baby needed, I wondered at the different smells of this world. The air was thicker than in our world, despite being surrounded by trees. This world was obviously going through a pollution issue. I hoped it wouldn't effect my child. As we walked into a road ahead my eyes squinted as a car came past, shooting horrid fumes almost directly into my mouth.

I turned to my brother for some answers. "Jabby, where are we?"

* * *

**Sorry if there is some confusion. I like to start with confusion for some reason. It just happens lol**

**Review XD **

**V**


	2. Wedding Night

**Here you are my lovelys XD I have to say a big thankies to everyone who has reviewed so generously so far XD I'd also like to shout out to EmmaEnvy, if that's her ff name. (I'm not entirely sure lol.) I love and support you girl XD ENJOY!!  
****

* * *

**

**Wedding Night**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Oh God. Please say he didn't just say that. My eyes turned to my sister, knowing what I had to do to keep her from falling apart. I knew her mind wouldn't be able to accept his words. She was frozen on the spot, eyes wide not in excitement but in fear of what her husband had just decided.

"No." She whispered in denial, still staring at him to gain no response. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. She wasn't going to accept it. "Dammit Edward; No!" She shouted, and I knew she was seconds from grabbing him to force his eyes to hers to tell her he didn't mean it. I restrained her, making sure to leave her vulnerable stomach alone. I hoped this could provide some form of comfort, but I know that she'd hate me for keeping her from him.

She was trying to pull away from me with all of the strength she had, but it wasn't enough. She'd used a lot of her energy today on the wedding and fighting her share of the black invaders off. She looked up at me in plea to let her go to him, and I almost did. Denying my sister her soulmate was an unbelievably painful responsability to bare.

"Isabella, I love you." His eyes met hers and I could feel her pain. She didn't see what she wanted to see in his eyes. She saw the confirmation of her fears. I almost _heard_ her heart shatter in that moment.

_I swear I'll look after her. I swear it. Just try and survive this. _I thought to him as she screamed 'No' painfully for the last time when Mary suddenly placed the stones securely in my hand. My eyes quickly flitted to hers and in her eyes I saw her goodbye and her sorrow. Her hand curled around mine for an instant when suddenly the stones began to glow and she disappeared in the fast, thick mist. Iz suddenly pulled herself out of my grasp to the ground to try and stop what was happening. It would only separate us on the other side.

I felt her disappear from my arms and I became very lightheaded. Shaking my head I looked around me to see I was falling in mid air towards the forest floor. I quickly turned into a leopard and clawed at the trees to slow my fall. As soon as I hit the ground on all fours I started to run, looking for her. I heard a faint howl in the distance, but saw it as another reason to run faster. I soon heard her screaming my name in fear and need. She needed me at this precise second and I wasn't there._ I _need_ to do better._

I suddenly saw her ahead of me, stumbling in my general direction. She looked distraught and seconds from passing out. I quickly phazed, still clad in my tux like I'd practised. When I reached her she just fell apart.

"Jacob we have to go back!" I just tightened my hold on her, scared that the smallest breeze would steal away my sisters heart and scatter it across the forest more-so than it already was.

"I'm so sorry Isabella." I'm so sorry I'm here instead of Edward. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I felt her shift and let her move hoping her actions would give her some comfort. To be honest I was still petrified that I could break her, but the look in her glistening and grieving eyes made me realise that I couldn't break her.

"We n-need to... to f-find the s-s-stones..." she begged me..._ There's nothing left to break_. I tried to get her off of the ground and out of the pain-filled forest.

"Iz, we need to go find you somewhere to rest." She looked up to me for guidance, the only real thing that she could cling onto in this world. I needed to be a brother now. _From this moment onwards I'll devote my every breath to put my sister back together again._

"No... I need t-to... find... h-hi-" She was trying to leave, but going back to the scene would only make things harder for her. She wasn't ready. I don't think she would ever be ready. She kept trying to pull from my grasp in panic and confusion, her mind unable to accept what had just happened to us.

I opened my mouth and raised my voice to get her attention, opening the floodgates. "Iz, he's gone! I'm sorry... they're all gone." My own grief started to make itself known, but I forced it to the back of my mind. All my attention needs to be on saving my sister.

"No! Take me back! Take me back!" I just hugged her closer to me as my words started to sink in and she completely ran out of energy, exhausted by the pain in her heart. "It's my wedding day!" She was scraping her hands into the ground as if it could do her any good. She stopped her clawing and heard the small splashes of her tears on the forest dirt. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to look after you. You're not alone." Oh, my poor Iz. You'll never be alone. I pulled her eyes to my own to press my point. "I promise you. I'm going to look after you." I could tell from her eyes that she believed and trusted me.

"I love you Jabby. I don't know what I'd do if I was here alone." I just hugged her again softly, not wanting to think of her alone in this world. I was beginning to feel fragile myself with all of this emotion.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my sister Iz. We're going to get through this." I felt traitor tears falling down my face again as I sniffled them back under control. _I need to keep her mind off of this. _"We have to get you some blood. Keep up your strength." She accepted my change of focus and nodded, obviously thinking of her baby. I picked her up, not wanting to risk her falling and hurting herself and the baby from her exhaustion and mental state. I walked us towards the noises of human life. She asked me where we were. I had no answers for her. This place smelled and tasted so foreign. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now -in a new world with everything so different and unknown.

Across the road there was a place closely regarding a motel. I could hear a language I had never heard before leaking through the busy streets. I looked at my fragile sisters face as her eyes snapped to mine with a small smile. She looked to comfortable in my arms to make her walk through all of that to get her the blood I could bring to her anyway. "Italian. They're speaking Italian. That must mean we're still in Italy." The small smile died on her face. Her usual optimism was slowly dying with her smiles.

I had to swallow my throat which was thickening with emotions thinking about the wedding site_. I can't let her go there either_. I sighed, knowing that the best place to go was right ahead of us; the morbid motel. I walked us across the street, sitting her down on a bench as she looked up to me in dazed question, her eyes still glistening in painful tears. "Stay here while I get us a room." She seemed to understand. _Dear God, please let this not be her going catatonic._

I walked into the booth where a slobbing Italian man with a greased up brow stood up straight, like he meant something in this world. He spoke some of his language at me, giving me the eye like I was scum in his presence.

"Do you speak English?" The last thing I needed was a language barrier.

"Yes, I speaka de Engleesh." _Not very well I can tell._

"Right... well we need housing for a while." He peaked his greasy beak around the counter, his gross belly sliding onto the counter to take a peek at Iz. I growled at him for him to look at me like I was a madman, though the adrenalin was beginning to pour through his body.

"You marry her? She look seek." He pointed his podgy finger at Iz, then me. _Ew, no_.

"Her condition and marital status has nothing to do with you. She needs her rest and you need to give me that key." I leaned forward, staring him directly in the eye. _He should know not to mess with a vampire like this. Has this world got no respect of us?_

"I need to see some money!" He told me cheerily with an appalling smile that even a vampire could puke at. He really doesn't get it does he?

"Listen. I have no money. I-"

"No money, no room!!" He shouted like he wasn't even listening.

"I'm from the Swan family. My sister happens to now be a Masen." _This should put him in his place._ I was waiting for him to cower and beg for forgiveness, but I got the oposite._ Is he really_ laughing _at me?_

"I don't care whare you from! No money, no room! Now gedda before I call de policia!!" _How _dare_ he! Has he no respect? No self preservation?_

"I don't like your attitude, Human." I spat at him, completely livid. I was seconds from tearing this chumps throat out.

"Choo get outta here you crazy man!" He waved his hands at me like he was more in fear of my sanity than my heritage. I lunged for him, to be pulled back just before I could reach him. My eyes snapped to the hand on my arm. _Iz._

"We're sorry. We'll go." She told the man, towing me away like I was her mental patient.

"The _HELL_ we will!" I pulled my arm from her, about to lunge on the rude man again.

"_JACOB!_ Please. Don't." I was making her upset again. _Great! _I took a deep breath and gave the heartless man before me the biggest evils. He cringed. _About time. _I let her pull me down the pathway away from him. "We'll find somewhere else." She spoke like she had a plan, but doubted it. _Sod this._

I picked her up and ran us out of the vulgar mans line of sight. "You, Missy, need some rest."

"I'm not tired." She said to me, utterly unconvincingly. I gave her a look as if to say 'pull the other one'. "Fine, okay I'm shattered. I just... I don't want to sleep right now." She trailed off again, looking into nothingness again. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know she was thinking about Edward again. _I need to keep her mind off of this. _

"Come on, which one do you want?" I asked her, gesturing to the two stories of red doors containing hire bedrooms. Her eyes shot to mine in shock.

"-but the man said-"

"Fuck the man. You're a pregnant woman looking for a bit of sympathy that the balding blood-bag doesn't feel compelled to give. So why don't we just take." I pulled her by the wrist towards the closest room, but she didn't budge.

"Jabby! This is their world! We must obey to their customs!... and don't call them that... You know it makes me uncomfortable to think of them as food." She looked shocked at my actions and pained at my words towards the human. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Sorry Iz. I'm just not impressed with the humans of this world so far."

"Can't judge the whole race by the specific actions of one within that group. It's morally wrong and you know it." She scalded me, a small but genuine smile playing on her lips. She didn't let herself smile though; her eyes just glazed over again.

"Damn you and your morals." I grumbled for her to jab me in the ribs again, the smile still not forming. I pulled her towards the room again.

"Jabby!" She stage whispered again. I just turned and groaned.

"Oh, he wont see us. We'll be gone before anyone can get cheesy about it." She seemed to calculate what was the right thing to do. _Always thinking of others. That's my sister for you people. _"I'll drag you back here anyways as soon as you pas out. I'd rather it not get that far."

"What about the blood?" I considered the options.

"How thirsty are you? Could you last until tomorrow?" She thought and nodded.

"Then tomorrow morning we'll go _hunting!" _She loved to call it hunting, but I still only saw the ghost of a smile. It was going to take more than petty jokes to get her to smile again.

"That one." She declared, pointing to the one furthest away from us on the second floor. I picked her up again and ran her into the room, hearing that there was nobody in there. I put her on the bed slowly as she looked up into my eyes lovingly, tears glistening again. I hovered over her as she raised her hand to my face, looking at my cheek as if unable to meet my eyes. "It's my wedding night Jabby. It's our wedding night and we're not even in the same dimension." Her voice choked off as tears ran down the slits of her eyes to the pillow below.

I hugged her to me as she cried it all out. "I know Iz, I know." I don't know how long it was until she began to finally fall asleep. As her breathing evened out I let myself think about the start of the day.

################## Jacob Memory ##################

"Iz...Iz...IZ!!" I shook my peacefully sleeping sister awake from her regenerative sleep. She woke with pure radiance in her eyes as they fluttered open.

"What?" She groaned, covering her eyes with the golden covers from the glistening sunlight pouring into her room. I chuckled, giving it a second for her mind to make the connection with what I was wearing and what day it was. Her eyes slowly peeked over the cover, wide as saucers, like a hiding child. She looked down at my tux and I almost hear a click inside her head.

"Today?" She whispered in question, the same question she had been asking me in the mornings when I'd wake her up for breakfast the last two weeks.

"Yes... Today." I told her in a whisper, bending down and stroking the hair from her forehead. Her entire face appeared from behind the blanket slowly, and I could see the excitement and anticipation building as her smile and eyes grew impossibly wider.

"I'm getting married today!" She practically screamed at me, making me cover my ears and back away.

"Jeez Iz! Want to pop the other drum?" She was already up and jumping on the bed, chanting the words and squealing in happiness. She slowed her bouncing to point at me and shout.

"Jacob Swan, I don't need you're negative contributions today because I am getting MARRIED!" She was too ecstatic to give me the normal bollocking she liked to give me. _If it we're any other girl_... but it wasn't. She was my last family member and I loved her dearly. That's why I put up with her jabbing and crap.

"Hardly negative." I mumbled as she danced on her bed gloriously. She jumped off, stalking towards me intimidatingly, but her smile ruined the fear it may have normally put me in. My sister could be scary if she wanted to be, but her excitement was getting the better of her.

"Yes, but I don't need your sarcasm on the best day of my life!!" She started with narrowed eyes, but her intimidating stance melted away as she spoke her words, her grin getting impossibly wider as her breath caught, whooshing out at the last word. That caused my own happiness and amusement to break through the icy-stone panes of my face.

"Is that a smile I see brother?" She said in mock amazement, hands on her hips, stil standing infront of me like the 'biz'.

"I'm allowed to smile aren't I?" I asked her, playing along.

"Of course, just keep it between us. We don't want to scare the younger guests." She tried to say seriously, but ended in yet another glorious grin. Her eyes were sparkling so much this morning. She ran over and started jabbing me in the ribs like there was no tomorrow. _Dammit why does this woman have to know my own weak point? _I was laughing in no time from her jabbing tickles.

"Jabby, Jabby, Jabby!" She cooed like singing a childs rhyme, giggling all over the place.

"Alright woman! Leave me be!!" I begged her as I tried to pull away, walking out of the door as she called after me.

"Can't kill this Jabby! No-matter what you say! Nothing can kill me now!!" She called up to the sky as she ran around her room at human speed, jumping on the balcony and smiling into the sun. She glowed like a light had been turn on under her skin. We normally glow in the sun mattering on our emotions, but she is almost blinding. Like a star had been taken from the night sky's and handed down to the luckiest man alive. Edward was given a star.

"Get dressed Woman." I ordered her playfully, and she took it on the chin like I knew she would, still looking up at the sun like it was the most glorious thing she had ever seen. I shut the golden decor double-doors chuckling to myself. It was so good to see her looking so innocent and happy. I wish I was in love too just so I could see everything like the blessings she saw things as. A nagging part of me told me this wouldn't last for long with the dangers facing us, but I just shushed the thoughts, thinking of how happy my sister is. I trotted down the stairs with a smile on my face when Edwards voice quickly caught my attention.

"Jacob." He called with a small smile from the banted he'd just heard. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs and I knew he'd heard my doubts about their future.

"Hey! It's Mr. Luckiest-Man-Alive-Or-Dead himself!" I called, trying to forget what I'd practically shouted at him in my mind as his face became somber.

"Jacob, I want to talk to you." He gestured to the open door to the foyer. He led me through the shadows, avoiding the sun for some reason. I would have protested in fear of Iz seeing him, but I heard her run deeper into the house dancing around. When we were far enough to not be audible to Iz he turned to me.

"Haven't got cold feet have you?" I joked, but his face showed little amusement. My brow creased in confusion. He was practicaly inseperable from her, but he's straying away _now_? "Oh dude, you better not run out on her or I swear to God-"

"No. I don't want to run out on her. I love Iz with my entire being, why else would I be marrying her today?" He said with a small smile that I didn't fall for. I knew he loved her deeply, but my insecurities as a big brother figure -despite me being a year younger than Iz- got in my way again. _I should stop listening to my silly mind._

"Dude you had me worried there." I sighed, hitting him on the shoulder in a brotherly gesture. His face showed he had something he still needed to say. He waited for me to realise this. "Go on." I told him, knowing I wasn't going to like whatever he had to say to me in private.

"Jacob, you know they'll come for her." He said, voice and face grave and eyes swimming with pain as he stared into my eyes. Yes, I knew this was going to happen -but that couldn't stop Iz from hoping otherwise. She'd completely forgotten the dangers facing us all on account of it being her wedding day. I tensed thinking about anyone wanting to hurt my innocent sister.

I nodded gravely. "Has Mary found the stones yet?"

He shook his head 'No' reluctantly. "I've had no contact from Mary. I don't think she's going to make it back in time." He turned his back to me, looking back to the house from the forest where we could see Iz dancing around her room, oblivious to our private discussion about her future.

"I need you to look after her for me. If... If I can't." As he turned back to me I could see the naked pain in his eyes. I could tell that this was a hard thing for him to ask. No man should feel unable to protect his own wife, but it was unavoidable. He knew he and his soul mate would be separated today. He nodded to my thoughts. "Don't tell her Jacob. I want her to enjoy today. I want to see my fiancé walk down the isle with pure happiness and love in her eyes; even if it only lasts a moment." He was right. Iz would just about die on the spot if she knew what Edward had just told me. Up to the end he would do anything to keep her out of harms way -her mind, body and soul. I would keep my sister safe from whatever faced her if her husband could not.

"Thank you Jacob." He nodded in genuine gratitude. I was honoured yet pained that he had to ask this of me. I knew I could do it though. _Her heart's going to break with every second she goes without you. _I thought to him, for him to offer his solution. "Her wedding ring. All she needs to do is call my name whilst holding it to see me -" he rubbed the ring on his own finger with a small dark blue gem in the center. "- and vice-versa." I saw in his eyes the addition to that sentence. _If I survive._

Hang on a second that meant he'd found -"A memory stone." I whisper in shock and amazement. It wasn't even the right colour. Memory stones were green, not blue like a sapphire.

"I have my ways." He chuckled once in mild amusement as his eyes glazed over again in tears he would refuse to shed, our impending doom weighing down all hopes of a future for his family to remain whole. His glazed eyes looked from over his shoulder to me. I knew that look was his goodbye -for me and for her. The only goodbye he could ever make.

"Jabby! Come look at the flowers!" I heard Iz giggle from upstairs, running around the place in pure excitement. He was right -It would be the blackest form of evil to rid her of that excitement on her wedding day.

"Coming!" I called, letting myself and my sister live in the happiness of the moment.

################## End Of Memory ##################

I looked over my sister, tears falling freely as she slept, clutching onto my tux._ How many nights will she cry herself to sleep like this? Will Edward and Mary find there way here? Will they even survive to try? _There were so many questions that I had. There were so little answers I could come up with. If it was like this for me, how could she face eternity never knowing? I had no right to cry. I hadn't lost a husband.... but I had lost a brother. A brother and a potential love.... I'd never told anyone, but I had feelings for Mary. I'd wanted to tell her so many times. _Now I'll never get the chance. I'll never smell her luscious scent again. I'll never run my hands through her long, dark hair. I'll never see her smile again. _

I sniffled as my sister stirred in response. Biting my lip, I scolded myself. _Stop it Jacob. Iz needs a strong brother, not a sappy child. _I calmed down my heart to a steady beat. Three per minute. A healthy heartbeat for our kind. Isabella's heartbeat was half that of a humans due to the pregnancy. I looked down to the small bump that I knew was there, but was barely visible. She'd insisted that it was a potent bump, but she hid her pregnancy well. Her dress hid it so none of the guests could see the secret child.

If she'd never gotten pregnant she could still be there with him. I could still be with Mary. _Hang on a second. What am I thinking? This child is a gift. Never had there been such a pregnancy. Yes; she's going to need so many answers. We'd have to search for them_. I rethought my addiction to Mary. Even if Iz hadn't gotten pregnant, I wouldn't have made my move on Mary. What kind of eternity would we have with me being such a pussy. _Yeah, to chicken out for eternity. What a plan._

I continued to watch over my sleeping sister, so fragile and vulnerable in my arms. I fingered the fabric on her sleeve. She needs new clothes. I didn't want to get started on the list of things we needed. We had nothing to start on. Apparently our names meant nothing in this world. We're not even feared. I thought back to the question she'd asked me earlier. _'Jabby, where are we.'_ I don't think I'll ever be able to answer that question.

* * *

**So who will they bump into..? I SAY NOTHING!! Ohh I'm bad!  
**

**V  
**


	3. Authors Note

Hello everyone. Let me just get this out now.

DO NOT READ ANY OF MY STORIES.

Lately I have been into reading more than writing, so I haven't updated anything. I haven't wanted to. I still don't feel that overwhelming urge, but right now I know that at some point in the future I will be pulling everything, one by one, and rehashing them. I'm doing this because it's been two years in most cases. TWO. YEARS. That is a lot of time to refine my writing style; to change and update my structure and vocabulary. I'm in my second year of English Literature and Language at college, so obviously some techniques have become second nature to me.

So I beg of you, please remain patient. My creative mind is already back in drive. I've recently thought about two new stories, but I have learned from the past and will not submit them until I've sorted out what I already have.

I plan on adding this as a new chapter to every one of my stories so those on story alert know, so if you have multiple emails you only need to read the one.

Again, I'm sorry, but be patient. I promise it will be worth it. I'll probably start the process in two weeks once my Photography and Art Deadlines are out of the way.


End file.
